


Heisuke Todo x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [25]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Non-lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Heisuke Todo x Reader

It’s been a few years since the war ended, and Heisuke and I were finally able to live a peaceful life in the Yukimura clan’s estate.  Thanks to living there, Heisuke’s bloodlust and fits diminished greatly. He still, however, got tired during the daytime, and thus he ended up falling asleep mid-day.  Even so, I was just happy that he and some of the other captains were still alive. Chizuru and Hijikata-san also visited every once in a while too. Anyway, I was finishing up doing laundry and hanging up the sheets to dry in the summer sun.  Suddenly, I felt two lean arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. “Good morning…” the brunette male behind me yawned.

“More like good afternoon.” I giggled as Heisuke kissed my shoulder and hugged me tighter.

“Hey (Y/N), I was wondering about something.”

“Oh?  And what would that be?”

“What would you say about... um... starting a family?”  To say that I was shocked at the question was an understatement.  I quickly turned to look at him and saw that his cheeks were a bright red, an obvious signal that he was embarrassed.  I couldn’t lie, the same thought had crossed my mind before, but I didn’t think that Heisuke ever wanted children considering his own family situation.  But I was happy that he wanted to start a family with me.

“I’d love to Heisuke!” I cheered as I hugged him tightly.  

“Well then why don’t we start now~?” Heisuke whispered in my ear mischievously, and he tossed me over his shoulder and dashed to our bedroom.  He gently laid me on the futon and hovered above me with his hands on either side of my head to support his weight.

“Heis-” but before I could say anymore, Heisuke sealed our lips with a passionate kiss. 

**~Time Skip~**

“We both laid comfortably in the futon - covered only by the blanket - and shared each other’s warmth.  “I love you (Y/N).” Heisuke said, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, but it still sent my heart into overdrive.

“I love you too Heisuke.” I replied peacefully as I gently combed my fingers through his short brown locks.  “And I always will.”


End file.
